


Misadventures of the MEKA Squad

by Ackerhardt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bunny Therapy, Character Death, Family Shenanigans, Friendship, Gwishin Omnics, Karaoke, Omnic Crisis, Streamer Shenanigans, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tokki (MEKA)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerhardt/pseuds/Ackerhardt
Summary: A compilation of short stories revolving around the MEKA squad and their mechanics. Shenanigans ensue, so does war.
Relationships: Dae-hyun & Hana "D.Va" Song, Yuna "D.Mon" Lee & Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hana Song (송하나) strolled down the corridor of the her newly assigned post in the MEKA base. As a child this had not been her plan for life, for she had imagined herself a pro gamer. Back then the mere thought of a girl gamer had been scandalous and unprecedented to the people around her. She however, achieved the impossible with the help of a few friends and the support of her family. It really had been all she had ever wanted, the fame, the perks, the fans and the glory of victory. Yet, the prospect of joining the Korean army had been presented to her after her success, and of course, she had been less than thrilled. However, there wasn’t much of a choice in the matter. And of course she wanted to protect her country, but this had not been the way she had imagined it. Of course, she still got quite many perks at her current position. The concept of a live game of war had also been a bit exciting but she would never admit that to anyone. 

Due to her not paying attention she trips over a small ledge in the middle of the floor. She saves her landing a bit but still groans as she lands on the ground onto her hands. To add to the situation a couple of mechanics chuckle as they pass her. Oh, she would show them--Hana is interrupted from her revenge filled scheme by a hand. 

“Get up, I won’t have me being embarrassed by you.” The girl in front of her sighs in absolute exasperation. Only one person could be so pricklish, and that was Yuna Lee (이유나) or D.mon as her callsign went. Hana had quite the lengthy rivalry with Yuna and she could quite easily express her dislike towards her. However, she could also proudly exclaim that Hana had always come out on top between the two of them. 

“Oh no, what ever would I do if that ever happened?” Hana did not even try hiding the sarcasm in her voice. Hana ignored the hand that Yuna had given her and stood up. This did not seem to bother Yuna as she ignored Hana entirely after that and walked off the other way. Hana glared at the retreating form of Yuna. She didn’t know if she’d ever be able to work as a teamplayer or much less work with Yuna at all. Hana shook her head and began continuing her tread to her destination. What was her destination again? That’s right, after her success in passing the recruitment process for MEKA it was time for her to choose a mechanic or partner as they put it. Here in MEKA they believed that the pilot and mechanic should be as close to each as possible, for they believed that teamwork by both would improve the results of battles. However, dating between team members or mechanics was strictly discouraged as it could cause issues. To ensure that the pilot and mechanic got along as best as possible they allowed the pilot and mechanic to well choose each other. They did this by summoning all the future candidates of both pilots and mechanics and allowing them to mingle with each other. It was kind of exciting to think that she would find her future partner in war here. At that thought Hana remembered Dae-Hyun her best friend and she was sad that he couldn’t be here with her. It had been forever since she’d talked to him due to the strict training regimen with no outside contact. It was to protect leaking of classified information and distraction from outside sources. This did not mean that Hana felt any better about not seeing him for so long. 

The slide door let her pass after she showed her ID and a huge room filled with a lot of people presented itself to her. She was a bit awestruck at the pure size of the room and she gazed around the room for every detail. The ceiling was very high and she could see the launch pad for the mechs as well as what she believed to be a tube leading to the meka suits themselves. That thought excited her as she knew they were building her own personal meka that would be ready soon. Tokki (토끼) was what she had decided on calling it as it was the Korean word for rabbit which suited her. 

The instructors gave a few pieces of advice on what kind of conversations you should hold as you look for a suitable candidate. And off they were talking to the nearest people and then moving on or staying. Hana knew in her heart what kind of person she wanted to work with but she had no idea how to find that kind of person. She was about to talk to someone as someone from behind her called her name. It sounded so familiar and how did they know her name? She wasn’t that popular...yet. Hana shifted to get to see who the mystery person was. And boy would she have been lying if she had said that she hadn’t been shocked. There stood Dae-Hyun Park (박대현) with an awkward grin as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. She didn’t care why or how he was here she ran up and tackled him into a hug. He fell to the ground and after a few moments of reeling he recovered and hugged her back just as tightly. 

“I missed you you know.” She started the conversation without moving. 

“Uh..umm--”He started to say something but she interrupted him.

“I have so many questions.” She let go of the hug but didn’t get off of him as she stared at him expectantly. 

“Um..Hana..?” He stumbled over his words for some reason as the temperature around his face seemed to rise. 

“What?” Sh asked sharply and he hesitantly gestured around them. Hana looked up and for the first time after seeing him noticed her surroundings. Almost everyone around her was looking at her and their exchange with different expressions of amusement. She was also fairly certain someone had taken a picture. Then she turned to look at him with a similarly mortified expression as she covered her face with her hands still not getting up. This was the worst thing eve--

“Hana..?” He reminded her with a completely red face. She panicked and stood up faster than she ever had. He got up slower after her and they averted gazes due to embarrassment. 

“Awww, is Hana already breaking the rules about not having a boyfriend?” A voice behind half mocked and half teased. Ah, it was Hana’s real rival in gaming Kyung-Soo Hann (한경수). He was a worthy rival in Meka Hero V but she still was better. Although she didn’t usually mind his teasing she was way too embarrassed at the moment to handle it. 

“S-shut up!” She tried sounding anything but embarrassed but by the amused expression he still held she knew it hadn’t worked. She swore she’d end his life if he went and told Captain Myung about this situation. Kyung-Soo must’ve been able to read her thoughts as he started talking again. 

“Wonder what Myung would think of this?” He mused while pretending to be in thought. 

“Then I wonder what she’d think of the incident.” Hana relied on her blackmail information and revelled in the sight of seeing him go a bit more pale. 

“On second thought maybe not...see you later Hana..” He disappeared back into the crowd as she mentally celebrated her victory, she played to win after all. D.Va 1 bad guys 0 she continued applauding herself. A chuckle broke her thoughts of sweet sweet victory. 

“You have that…’I won face’.” Dae-Hyun pointed out and added air quotes. They really did know each other way too well. She gave her own chuckle.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She mused. “Say, you wouldn’t be interested in being my personal mechanic would you?” She joked, knowing full well he wouldn’t refuse. 

“I don’t know...so many options.” He added to her joke with a smirk.

“I knew you’d say yes!” Hana dramatically announced and he shook his head at her antics. 

“Well, what do you say, shall we go inform the captain that we have I found my mechanic, partner?” She held out her hand as an invitation and he accepted it without hesitation. And off they were to begin their adventures together in the MEKA program. 

\--

“You’re supposed to be a mechanic, wHaT tHe hEcK??” Hana gestured to Tokki that was malfunctioning for an unknown reason. They had disassembled some parts of the mech to get a better look. That turned out to be a mistake as reassembling the mech was harder than trying to assemble an Ikea product. What’s worse is that they hadn’t even figured out the real problem yet. 

“This your meka Hana, how did you not notice that it was the wrong way around???” Dae-Hyun threw up his hands. They had somehow managed to attach the fusion cannon the wrong way around and now had to try again. 

“Fixing my mech is also your job Dae-Hyun. You literally have one job!” Hana pointed at him accusingly and he matched her glare. As the two bantered Yuna sat not too far away from them drinking her coffee and chanting bloody murder in her head. The doors whoosh open as Jae-Eun Kwon (권제은) walks past them takes one look and sighs at the scene in front of him. 

“This early in the morning already?” He asked Yuna and she didn’t even grace him with a response. He shrugged and began to walk past them to the other side of the room before stopping and saying the following: 

“You know...if you two had spent half the time on fixing the mech instead of arguing, the mech would already be completely fixed.” He casually walked away before Hana could start an argument with him instead. Hana grumbled under her breath before turning her attention to Dae-Hyun. 

“I’m going to check the internal systems and run a diagnostic on the reactor. You think you can handle attaching the arm the right way this time?” He made a face at her but didn’t say anything more before getting to work. Hana goes to press one of the control buttons on the console connected to the meka and the back of it opens for her. She clambers in easily as she’s had quite a bit of practise. She pulls the levers down to activate the mech and then reaches for the joy sticks to make it fully operational. Once the bunny symbol activates on her mech screen she turns up to press a series of buttons. As Dae-Hyun attaches the arm he shakes the mech involuntarily and Hana ends up pressing the wrong button. There’s a small warning sign indicating that the ejection sequence had been activated. She hears scrambling from outside and wonders what Dae-Hyun is doing before remembering her own predicament. Oh no--a thrust from the inside of the mech sends her flying out as she wasn’t expecting it she did not fly out gracefully. 

She expects to hit the ground hard but is surprised at the soft landing. She opens her eyes to see that she is again on top of Dae-Hyun. He groans and opens his own eyes. 

“Ow….” He rubs his head where he must’ve hit it on the ground. She rushed to help him up and fetched the first aid kit. She does a once over and sees nothing critical and assumes he must’ve just gotten a concussion. She’d help him to the medical wing of the building. She offers to help him but he insists that he’s fine before trying to stand up. After he sees how wobbly he is he requests her help. He wasn’t too heavy as he leaned some of his weight onto her and they made the trip together. 

“What were you doing there?” She asks him, as if he was attaching the arm he wasn’t supposed to be that far out.   
“Breaking your fall.” He answers shortly as he holds his head in mild pain. She turns to look at him in a state of confusion. 

“I saw the ejection sequence go off and I knew that if you landed on the ground you’d hurt yourself or worse, actually manage to kill yourself, like you almost did at the hoverbike race, remember?” She groaned in annoyance at his mention of the hoverbike race. 

“Again? I thought we were over this! Besides, We won the race!” He shook his head at her reasoning. 

They reached the medical room and just as Hana had guessed, he had a minor concussion. The doctor told him it would pass as long as he took it easy and a few other suggestions. By the time they were finished he could already walk on his own. 

“What would you do without me?” He began as they walked back. 

“I don’t know, Have a better mechanic?” She smirked at him. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed, pretending to be offended. She ignored him and thought of what they could do now that they couldn’t work for the rest of the day. 

“What do you say to going to eat now?” She suggested and his eyes lit up at the suggestion. 

“Will you finally take me to one of those fancy restaurants?” He asked her with a hopeful tone as they arrived at her private chambers door. She didn’t respond until after she opened her room door. 

“Why go so far when you can have these delicious and nutritious snacks!” She gestured to the Nano Cola, the D.Va’s chips and the cup noodles. She’d never seen someone’s dreams be so effectively crushed. 

“Oh come on, those restaurants are overrated anyway!” She exclaimed as she grabbed the kettle and started heating some water for her cup noodles. She tossed him a Nano Cola and opened one for herself. That reminded her, Nano Cola had offered her a sponsorship opportunity. She opened her computer to respond to the message and accept the deal, as it was a pretty hefty amount that they were giving, besides, she’d always wanted to be on a soda can. 

\--

MEKA rarely issued a day off and Hana gladly accepted the time off of work when such a day came. She and Dae-Hyun had decided on heading off to explore the town of Busan together. Obviously the first place that they went to was the arcade as she needed to check on her highscores. The arcade doors of “Busan Arcadia” yielded as Hana practically sprinted through them. She rushed through every single one only to find that somebody had beat her highscores by the name of “GJI”. This revelation made her more determined than ever and she began playing, a bit rusty at first, but eventually she beat the highscore. A crowd had worked around her and they cheered her on as she continued to do the same for all the other arcade games.It took a few hours but now she was the top high score for all the games again. As she turned to grin at all the people watching her she noticed a peculiar looking man. But before she could confirm what she’d seen, he was...gone. She’d thought that she’d seen a man with a lot of cybernetic parts, but she wasn’t quite sure anymore. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Dae-Hyun asked her as she spaced out. She nodded in confirmation and suggested that they go shopping. He had no qualms with the suggestion so they left the arcade. She told him that the new album for Lucio’s song comes today and she absolutely had to have it. So they both ran to the record shop to purchase a real copy of the album. It was rare for the artists themselves to publish real albums in this day and age, but Lucio had said that he wanted to make his music available for everyone and not everyone had the technology to run digital copies of his albums. She found him admirable and respected him greatly, and one day she swore she’d have him autograph one of his albums for her. 

Once they were inside Dae-Hyun began browsing through all of the other records that the shop had. Hana however, went straight to the clerk and asked for the album, the clerk smiled, nodded and headed back to fetch her one. Hana waited and a few moments later the clerk returned with her album and she paid the amount before heading outside. She happily clutched her album before packing it into her small backpack that she had brought. 

“Where to next?” Dae-Hyun asked seemingly a bit bored. 

“Well, I need to restack on my food supplies--” Dae-Hyun glared at her.

“No.” He said with a menacing voice. “We are not eating more of the same junk food that you keep buying.” He seemed serious and it was pretty funny from her point of view. 

“You can go somewhere else while I buy them then, meet you back here in fifteen minutes?” She started to walk towards the convenience store. Dae-Hyun grabbed her hand and forcibly dragged her away from the direction of the convenience store. 

“He--hey!” She began before scrambling to catch up to the speed of his dragging. “Where are we even going?” She asked after a bit. He let go of her then and shifted uncomfortably with an awkward expression now. 

“Sorry, but you really need to eat better and so do I….” He explained as he averted his gaze to the ground, and seeing him so awkward she couldn’t help but offer a reassuring smile. 

“It’s ok, I understand. I’ll keep that in mind…” She said that and he smiled slightly when he finally met her gaze again. And as they were thinking of how to continue Hana got a message on her phone. She opened it up and saw a new message from Kyung-Soo. 

Heya, we’re having a Karaoke night with the squad, you down? 

K meet u there, she responded quickly to him. 

“Hey Dae-Hyun, we’re having karaoke night, let’s head over there.” She says excitedly. He seems to have bad memories of karaoke night as he stares off into space seemingly regretting previous life decisions. 

Oh yeah, and bring your boyfriend with you :) 

She can’t believe that still they tease her about her reunion with Dae-Hyun. 

“Hey Hana maybe if I just you know don’t….” Dae-Hyun starts explaining. She shakes her head and it’s her turn dragging him off somewhere, so she takes his hand and starts heading there. This was for his own good. 

Hana casually walks into the karaoke room that the others had rented with a less casual Dae-Hyun following behind her. Hana is shocked to see Myung here and offers a questioning look.

“Captain??” She asks. 

“It’s Myung here Hana, at ease, I just came to relax too.” She says tone way too strict for her to truly be relaxing. Hana nods slowly in “understanding”. She takes a seat next to Yuna and makes room for Dae-Hyun next to her. 

“So, what did we miss?” Hana asks Yuna in a playful tone. 

“Honestly, nothing yet, it’s way too early for that.” Yuna responds with only slight amusement. 

“Can’t wait for the real stuff to happen.” Hana thinks back to previous karaoke nights and she swears they always go wrong somehow. Last time Kyung-Soo had accidentally ordered alcoholic drinks for everyone and that was quite the disaster. They agreed not to drink at these, or at least not too much. They always did something before the actual singing would begin so she was curious to hear what it was this time. 

“There’s a Western game called ‘truth or dare’ and I would like to try it...if everyone wants to of course! We don’t have to do it…” says Seung-Hwa Shi, as meek sounding as ever. Jae-Eun and Kyung-Soo agree with the idea of playing truth or dare, and everyone else just stays silent. That means that they’re going to play truth or dare. 

Seung-Hwa explains the rules to those that haven’t heard of it before. Mostly it was just Yuna who hadn’t known of the existence of it. They go by who’s the oldest and Myung ends up starting the game. Everyone’s tense as they wait to hear who she asks the question from. Nobody wants to be picked by her. She finally settles on Kyung-Soo and he weighs his options with the 50/50 choice. Finally he decides to go truth and Myug has the smallest smirk on her face which scares everyone in the room. 

“Good luck.” Says Jae-Eun next to him and pats him on the back. 

“So, Kyun tell me in detail about the incident.” Hana’s never felt quite this bad for someone before. She can’t imagine a worse scenario for him as his brain seems to have shut down as well. Whilst Myung patiently sits, waiting for the dismantlement show. 

By the end of the story Kyung-Soo looks like he wants to disappear from the world. Myung seems satisfied with his storytelling and doesn’t make any further comments. Kyung-Soo looks for his next victim and decides that that’s going to be Yuna. Truth or dare he asks, and she picks dare as most of the people in the room would have guessed. Kyung-Soo dares her to go a month without her favorite snacks, she looks horrified. Everyone around her is amused by her extreme reaction to losing her snacks. 

“I don’t know if she can do this.” Hana jokes with a small hint of truth and Tuna flares at her. 

“Truth or dare Hana.” Yuna says flatly and Hana considers her options and after coming to the realization that she doesn’t want to be exposed chooses ‘dare’. 

Yuna seems to think for a moment before she comes up with something and she too smiles evilly. 

“Hana, I dare you to kiss Dae-Hyun.” Yuna stretches the syllables of the words to make it sound more dramatic. Myung seems to contemplate whether or not it’s appropriate and Hana pleads for her to step in, but Myung decides to let it slide. Traitor, Hana accuses in her head. 

“Aww, you two are going to finally kiss?” Kyung-Soo teases her as he seems to be enjoying himself again. Seung-Hwa offers a reassuring smile her way. Jae-Eun simply waits to see what will happen along with Myung. Finally Hana turns to look at Dae-Hyun, and by the stars was he red. Hana would’ve found his embarrassment funny had the situation not been what it was. 

“Well, yea, um, let’s get this over with then..?” Hana tries so hard to sound casual. Dae-Hyun nods unable to form words at the moment. 

Hana prepares herself mentally and she scoots closer to him and then she leans towards him slightly. They brush lips slightly and the kiss remains extremely short as they both pull away fast. The kiss itself wasn’t necessarily that bad but the situation and partner was way too awkward for both of them. Everyone sits in silence as they wait for Hana to ask the next person. 

“I don’t recall Yuna ever saying it had to be on the lips?” Jae-Eun points out with a self satisfied smirk. Hana flares and shrugs her shoulders.

“Better be safe than sorry, so we don’t have to do it again.” By some miracle Hana manages to remain calm. 

“Jae-Eun, truth or dare.” Hana asks the question.

“I knew I’d get it for what I said. I pick dare.” He quickly responds with a carefree tone.

“I dare you to do all my chores for a month.” Everyone seems taken aback except Myung who chuckles. 

“Finally, one of you is actually smart and realized that.” Myung pointedly looks at Hana. Jae-Eun lets a small sigh and nods his head. 

“This isn’t going to be fun.” He mutters to himself. Dae-Hyun high fives Hana and they share a snicker. They all decided to move onto singing from the game of truth or dare. Yet once again Seung-Hwa survived the game without a scratch. It truly wasn’t fair, he was too cute to pick on that way. 

The singing wasn’t too bad for Hana as she’s sung a few times before at ads and other karaoke. Dae-Hyun wasn’t very good nor very bad, just so painfully average at singing. Of course Seung-Hwa who came from a life of acting and singing excelled at it and put everyone else to shame. Myung was pretty good at singing as well which was a surprise to everyone and she looked offended by that fact. The night rolled by quickly and at some point of the night Hana had fallen asleep. Dae-Hyun gently shook Hana to wake her up as the place was closing up. Hana muttered something intelligible before she stretched her arms and took one look around only to realize that she was in an unfamiliar environment. She glanced at Dae-Hyun and the night’s activities seemed to catch up to her. 

“Mhhh.” She managed before Dae-Hyun encouraged her to get up. She did so slowly and he guided her out of the building until she was coherent again. They walked back to the MEKA base in Busan peacefully enjoying each other's company.


	2. Chapter 2

The sensors inside the MEKA base in Busan were going haywire as Dae-Hyun panickingly tried to make sense of what was happening. 

“Dae-Hyun to anyone!” He practically shouted but once again only static came from all points. He cursed and turned to the screens once again to try and stabilize them. Should he go look for someone? That seemed dangerous with the current information or lack thereof that he possessed. All he knew was a Gwishin (귀신) had attacked at some point in the morning. These surprise attacks were not good for the MEKA organization at all and sooner or later it might be fatal. A console next to him combusted in a way he hadn’t known possible, what the hell is going on here? Dae-Hyun got more and more concerned as time went on. Maybe if he headed to the holding area for the meka suits he’d get answers. He came up with no better solution and so he took the idea and ran with it. 

A lot of cords were sticking out and electrostatic could be heard as Dae-Hyun raced through the halls. He didn’t hear the blaster fire or any commotion from outside which confused him. Where exactly could the Gwishin be to do this much damage yet simultaneously be unseen. And why did he not see or hear the Meka suits at all. He’d get answers once he arrived there he decided. 

He passed by someone on the ground and he did a hard backtrack. He recognized the person as Hee-Min Lee (이희민). He didn’t look so good and had a nasty gash on his side. Dae-Hyun applied pressure the way he was taught to do in emergencies. 

“What happened here!” Dae-Hyun questioned and Hee-Min stayed silent as if trying to gather the strength to be able to say anything. The blood was pooling past what Dae-Hyun could do and the light was leaving the man’s eyes. No! There had to be something he could do! Dae-Hyun tightened the makeshift gauze that he had made on the wound. Hee-Min had helped him to learn the basics of fixing malfunctioning screens and it had helped him a lot. 

“Ok now see here Dae-Hyun, this is the graphics reseptor or card depending on what manner machine you have. If a screen is being buzzy or otherwise glitchy the easiest is to check the graphics, although I warn you, that’s rarely the issue…” Hee-Min finished as he seemed to be a bit embarrassed. 

“Oh...I’m rambling again….sorry…” Hee-Min looked at the ground and Dae-Hyun placed a hand on his shoulders. 

“No no, this is interesting, you’re really smart Hee-Min!” Dae-Hyun happily exclaimed and a bright blush settled on Hee-Min’s cheeks. 

“You’re too kind…” He responded quietly. 

“Please do continue Hee-Min!” Dae-Hyun urged and to his relief Hee-Min smiled and nodded and continued his explanation.   
The gauze was completely soaked through and Dae-Hyun went to apply another when he saw Hee-Min struggle with respiring and Dae-Hyun suspected internal bleeding. Would he make it to the medical wing in time? Dae-Hyun had his doubts. Although, he couldn’t just leave him. They hadn’t been extremely close but that one lesson had stuck with him and he was extremely grateful. 

“The--the Gwishin...they--have to---inside--they--tell others….” Hee-Min broke off into coughs and by the little sense he was making Dae-Hyun concluded he was in shock as well. The bleeding had gotten so much worse and Hee-Min’s breathing had gotten shallower. Hee-Min reached out to grab ahold of something and it ended up being Dae-Hyun’s sleeve before the grip disappeared completely along with the light in his eyes. Dae-Hyun couldn’t register what had just happened. 

“DAE-HYUN!” He heard and turned to see Hana full on sprinting. 

“Hana….” He said much more quietly but she left him no room to speak. 

“Dae-Hyun the Gwishin they’re inside the place, we need to go now. I’m being followed.” She responded quickly and grabbed his hand as she sensed that he was in minor shock as well. That's when she noticed Hee-Min and it registered, he had been there when...She wanted to comfort him but right now she couldn’t. 

A loud screech came from the end of the corridor as the Gwishin made its presence known to them. This seemed to awake Dae-Hyun as he started running with her. The clacking of the Gwishin followed after them and the awful scratching noise that followed after it. 

“Wait...why aren’t you in Tokki?” He asked as they ran for their lives. 

“No time.” She offered no further explanation. As they ran, he noticed that several other casualties had happened. The Gwishin were tearing apart the MEKA base from the inside to the outside. They made it to the large room where in the center the meka’s were kept. If they could just make it there they would be safe. She started heading down the stairs and dragged along Dae-Hyun although he was running with her as well. 

She showed her ID card to the door and quickly ran in with her mechanic before the abomination of a Gwishin could follow them in. The door closed with reassuring swish but not long the thing was clawing its way through the cracks of the door. 

“Quickly, I need to get my MEKA ready.” She ran into the circular room only to be horrified once again. All of the mekas were torn to pieces and unusable. Dae-Hyun mirrored her horror after seeing it for himself. 

“N-no that's not…” The fear was starting to set in as the situation became painfully clear to her. The Gwishin had gotten in and destroyed all of their outer defenses and now with the termination of the mekas the base had been left defenseless. Dae-Hyun had begun inspecting the mech in desperation when he accidentally knocked something on the floor and to his relief it’s Hana’s bunny blaster. 

“Hana!” He calls and she looks at the gun for awhile before she understands and readies the pistol for when the Gwishin breakthrough the door. A steady pounding and nasty scratching comes from the other side of the door as the omnic refuses to give up. 

Then the door gave out as the Gwishin emerged with it’s scanners looking for the two. Hana dove expertly underneath the Gwishin to avoid early detection and fired down there before moving behind it and doing the same there. It crashed to the ground where Hana was able to shoot the main processor and the omnic shut down completely. Her adrenaline was still pumping however as she stared at her deactivated enemy. Then suddenly it reactivated and Hana not expecting the attack couldn’t dodge. It missed her save for giving her two deep and thin gashes on her cheek before it deactivated for good this time. 

“Hana!” Dae-Hyun came from cover and rushed to her to inspect the wounds. They were small and thin but it was long and deep. He was positive that would scar. 

The pair wait in cover unable to do anything and to Hana that is the worst feeling she’d ever had. Knowing people were getting hurt but knowing she was powerless to stop it. They had thought they were doomed but former Overwatch agents had come to their rescue, but before the crew could thank their saviors they were gone. 

The press and news scrambled to get all the good details and Hana turned down all the interviews. Dae-Hyun noted that this was one of the days that changed her from her previous self. Her sleeping schedule had become horrible and she strived to improve herself in every way possible. She didn’t take any more days off and became more distant. She was holding a livestream at the moment and he simply watched from the side not quite knowing what to do or if there was anything to do. 

“This is hi from me to all my fans!” she said overly cheerily and her chat box was filled with questions. For she had something new that caught everyone’s attention. She wore two pink whisker tattoos on both sides of her face. 

“Ok settle down guys, I have an announcement to make!” She waited a bit before continuing. “I’m going to start streaming my fights with the Gwishin now.” And if her makeup had caused a stir, this one was much worse. The news blew up on the internet and true to her word, she did begin streaming her fights. 

\--  
“Go back home.” Captain Myung told Hana as she walked in. 

“I am home.” Hana replied with an edge to her tone. 

“I mean, get some rest. You're sick.” the Captain stated with a strict and professional tone. 

That didn’t seem to faze Hana as she walked past her commanding officer as a sign of rebellion. The Captain crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. 

“If I discover that you collapse or anything of the sort, I will personally drag you back and make sure you stay in bed.” The Captain was terrifying when she took this icy tone. 

“Yea I--” Hana was interrupted. 

“Are you sure you understand?” Myung drawled slowly and coldly. Hana opted to nod her head instead of saying anything. Captain Myung walked off and Hana sighed. 

“Oh yes and Hana.” the Captain stopped and Hana turned to look at her again. 

“Yes?” She asked hesitantly. 

“I order you to not under any circumstances go into a meka.” Captain Myung walked off with that. Hana looked like she wanted to protest when she gave up after seeing Myung disappear from sight. A message came for Dae-Hyun and he opened his phone to see a new message from the captain herself. 

Keep an eye out for Hana, and report if something happens.

Dae-Hyun doesn’t respond but takes the order to heart. He was extremely worried for Hana, she had caught a bad flu and still she insisted on remaining in active duty. As Hana continued her way to refurbish her meka she passed by Yuna. Yuna seemed just as concerned as everyone else. 

“Rest Hana, I’ve got this.” Yuna said with a slightly less shaper tone than usual. 

“I won’t leave you to deal with this alone.” Hana countered and Yuna sighed before giving up and continuing her own work. All the other members had been moved to the rear end of Busan since attacks were now coming from there, so that only left Hana and Yuna to work together. 

All of their worst nightmares came true when the Gwishin warning beacon activated. Yuna sprinted past Hana and got into her meka beast. The red mech sprung to life as Yuna moved it to quickly intercept the Gwishin omnics. Hana was about to do the same before Dae-Hyun reminded her of the ban. Then he moved to help Yuna from the comms. Hana stood anxiously next to him as Yuna began to battle the smaller model Gwishin. It seemed to go well at the beginning but she quickly found herself overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. Dae-Hyun was frantically giving her the diagnostics as she struggled to shoot off all of her assailants. 

“There’s too many of them!” Yuna desperately called as her meka was losing it’s controls. 

“Reinforcements are ten minutes away can you hol--” Dae-Hyun practically shouted before her microphone cutout completely. The two couldn’t see her clearly from the window as it was raining quite badly. They also couldn’t offer any further assistance now. 

“I have to go help!” Hana announced before making her way to Tokki.

“No!” Dae-Hyun caught a hold of her arm to stop her. 

“Dae-Hyun let go, this is an emergency!” She tried pulling out but she was too weak to at the moment. 

“You are in no condition to fly a meka you’ll just get yourself killed!” He tightened his grip and pulled her closer. It felt like he was mere inches from losing her forever. 

“Dae-Hyun please...I need to help her.” Hana practically begged. His heart ached from seeing her this way but he couldn’t lose her. 

“Reinforcements will be here….” He tried to sound confident. Hana couldn’t hold eye contact with him as she helplessly struggled. 

The whole base began shaking and Dae-Huyun noticed a piece of the ceiling come down barreling towards her. He instantly pushed her out of the way taking the impact himself. He lost consciousness immediately. 

“DAE-HYUN!” She desperately called out as she dug him from under the rubble. But in her weak state that proved to be more difficult than usual. He looked awful and not being able to do anything herself contacted the medical services. It was a good five minutes of Hana waiting while trying her best to help him. They took him away immediately and left her there to sit and contemplate. 

“Hana! There you are.” Captain Myung rushed to her side. 

“Are they going to be okay?” Hana asked absentmindedly and Myung for the first time since Hana’s seen her was truly taken aback.

“I don’t--I don’t know Hana, but the medical team will do everything they can.” Captain Myung filled in.   
“I need to see them.” Hana firmly said and got up. 

“They won’t let you in when you’re sick. They can’t risk you contaminating other patients.” Captain Myung said flatly. 

“I can’t just leave them!” Hana practically shouted in frustration. 

“Look, I don’t know when you got this awful attitude, but I’m revoking your pilot license for a few weeks, you are not in your right mind to be flying a meka.” Captain Myung simply stated before continuing. “You’ll be the first to know when they wake up.” Hana allowed a heavy if to flow through her head. 

It took a few weeks before either Yuna nor Dae-Hyun was well enough for a visitation. Yuna awoke first so Hana went to go see her. Hana apologized for not being there but Yuna assured her that it wasn’t her fault. They talk about what’s happened lately and before Hana leaves the two give each other a long and tight hug. 

“Thanks for coming Hana.” Yuna waves goodbye to her. 

“Thanks for having me...and I’m still sorry…” Hana waves back before leaving. Yuna was out a few days later and they all celebrated except for Hana who couldn’t celebrate without Dae-Hyun. She waited for him to wake up and was getting more anxious by the day. 

However, to her great relief she was notified a few days later about his well being and told her she could visit. Everyone insisted on coming with her to see him. She didn’t know how the meeting would go, she had built up so many emotions along the way. 

When she finally opened the door to the hospital room she stood still in front of the doorway. The rest of her squad decided to let her go in first to talk to him. Eventually she managed to get past the doorway to talk to him. She closes the door and sits on his bed and opens her mouth to talk. 

“Don’t you dare apologize.” He interrupted with a small grin and Hana couldn’t help but chuckle. He sported a concerned look when her face fell. 

“No, but seriously, I’m sorry, it was my fault that you got hurt.” Hana was already tearing and she’d barely said anything. 

“Hana…..” He reached out for her. 

“No, Dae-Hyun, I’m so so sorry.” She reached out to hug him and she can’t hold in her tears anymore. All the guilt and anxiety finally got the better of her. Dae-Hyun hugged back and tried his best to console although he felt like he wasn’t doing a very good job.   
“I almost lost you both, I-i don’t know what I would’ve done….” She keeps going on as Dae-Hyun lets her finish. 

“I can never seem to be enough and I’m so sorry for not being able to do more…” She seems to have finished in her own way. 

“Hana, you can’t--you can’t do this all alone, you gotta ask for help, that’s ok too.” He reassured with firm words, the words that he should have told her way earlier. The words she’d needed to hear before this all happened. 

What Hana didn’t know was that her whole squad had been listening outside and had prepared a surprise for her and well er, the whole squad. Kyung-Soo nodded to everyone as they took steps inside the hospital room. Hana immediately wiped her eyes and acted natural. They had agreed that Kyung-Soo could do most of the talking.

“Hana...we know times have been tough lately.” He started and Hana frowned at his words but Dae-Hyun patted her shoulder reassuringly. 

“And you’ve been something like a squad leader to us...well, besides Myung.” He continued “So we thought we’d show our gratitude and hope to be able to help.” He nodded to Seung-Hwa who was behind him and he walked over with a box. 

“So, we hope you like it.” Kyung-Soo finished awkwardly as they all looked at her in anticipation. She took the box that was handed to her and looked inside only to find a small clump of fur in there. She reached down to take it into her hands carefully and she discovers that this ‘clump’ of fur was a tiny little brown rabbit. Her eyes sparkled as she cradled the adorable creature and everyone smiled at the display. 

“I don’t--I don’t know what to um say, but thank you!” New tears formed as they all hugged her simultaneously and Dae-Hyun watched from where he was lying with a happy smile. They stayed like that for quite a bit before Hana shifted. 

“Why don’t we make him the squad bunny?” She suggested and everyone seemed delighted by having a tiny adorable bunny as their mascot. There they decided to name the bunny Gidae (기대) and he basically became the squad’s shared therapy bunny. Gidae was a great addition to their roster and always brought up the mood when they were down. He was also very affectionate and inquisitive, as Myung had warned them many times not to let him wander the base without supervision. He also had a strong favoritism for Hana which the others claimed to be unfair. The media also loved him and before long he had his own group of fans and he always brought up the viewer count in Hana’s streams. Gidae helped Hana balance out and before long Myung returned her license to her. And finally Gidae helped unite the whole squad and they grew to be closer than ever. 

\--

“Hey Hana, I’m hosting you a bunch of views.” Yuna called out somewhere next to Hana as she was in the middle of streaming her Meka Hero VII. So once the match finished Hana told her viewers to wait as she threw off her headsets and walked up to Yuna. 

Yuna held out the fluffy adorableness that was known as Gidae, and Hana immediately picked him up and started cooing him. Yuna scoffed at Hana’s love for the bunny as she left to get herself a drink. At that Hana returned to her seat in front of the streaming camera and hid Gidae from their sight. 

“Hey guys, D.Va online and guess who’s joining us today?” She happily announced and then proceeded to read the speculation in the chat box. She then held out Gidae and laughed as her chat box practically blew up. It was a gross understatement to say that her fans loved Gidae as his mere presence would always rile up her fans. But honestly she couldn’t blame him. 

Hana started up her game again after setting up Gidae with his own camera in case he hopped away from hers. “Bunny cam” as she called it. Gidae hopped around and in a couple of occasions blocked her screen and she had to guess what was happening. She never minded though and it added a certain thrill to her experience not to mention a bit of a challenge as well. 

Gidae hopped away somewhere else in her tiny room as she continued playing and talking to her fans. Although most of them were now looking at Gidae as he hopped around. Hana had reached a crucial point in her game and she focused on winning that match as she was very competitive. 

“Take that, come on…!” She called out as her fans wrote comments of support. Just as she was about to beat the boss Gidae hopped from somewhere next to her onto her head and since she was already leaning off of her chair, she fell off and landed on the ground in a huge mess. The commotion startled Gidae and he hopped onto her bed and she groaned in pain. A second later she heard the unmistakable “Defeat” sound and let out another groan. 

Hana lifted herself off the ground using her chair and checked the chat section to see a million “F’s” there. Honestly, the whole thing to her was hilarious. 

“Hana! What the hell happened?” Dae-Hyun looked at her concerned from the doorway. 

“Uh...nothing..” Even if the situation was hilarious she was too embarrassed to tell him. Dae-Hyun took one glance at her streaming camera and walked in front of it. 

“Chat, tell me what happened.” He requested as he crossed his arms in disbelief. 

In a few seconds user “Gidae4ever” typed out what had happened and Hana gave a look of betrayal. Dae-Hyun doubled over laughing at her and she glared at him. 

“Who’s a good boy?” Dae-Hyun pet Gidae and Hana glared at him with more intensity. Dae-Hyun turned to meet her fierce look with Gidae in his lap and she couldn’t help but soften her glare at the sight. Dae-Hyun seemed to shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 

“Is there something you’d like to ask?” She teased him but dropped her teasing grin when he opened his arms as if requesting a hug. Ever since he’d gotten injured the two of them had gotten much closer than before. She didn’t hesitate to hug him and with Gidae still in his hands he hugged back. Of course they made the mistake of doing it in front of the streaming camera as the chat was filled with “awws” and “my OTPs” and a few “Daehanas”. 

They let go and Dae-Hyun set down Gidae while Hana said goodbye to her fans and turned off the camera. They let Gidae resume his hopping as they continued where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading, what's that?


End file.
